


Innocuous

by kuwdora



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar inhaled and squirmed, pulling at the soft restraints that kept him bound to the headboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocuous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX for the prompt _trust_.

Sylar inhaled and squirmed, pulling at the soft restraints that kept him bound to the headboard. Mohinder's attention was erotic, poignant, even adventurous, but the irony of giving up even the semblance of control was not lost on him. Mohinder had discovered the rhythm that had shocked and pushed him ever closer to the edge; a hot mouth moving up and down on his cock while a vibrator gently kneaded him on the inside. The noise of the motor buried deep was painfully lewd in Sylar’s ears and part of him wanted to vocalize his pleasure with inane adoration and wanton groans but he was afraid that he’d end up laughing hysterically and fold in on himself because he couldn’t cope with the sheer intimacy of it all. Overwhelmed and distraught by the fact that he couldn’t reach out or anticipate the sharp jabs in and out—the alternating tight suction and swirling tongue—Sylar’s chest tightened and he forced himself to exhale because he couldn’t stave off the orgasm that way. It wasn’t fair because he knew how perfect it was to be taken apart by someone who so close and yet his arousal continued to stroke his frustration. Mohinder hummed loudly, nose pressed against his pubic hair and thrust the vibrator against his prostate in rapid succession. Sylar moaned, _loud_ , and he tilted his head to stifle the languorous sound against his outstretched arm and realized his eyes were wet from the strain and pleasure, dampening the blindfold. He pulled harder at the restraints. He was close but it was out of is own reach and the cognitive dissonance and trepidation was too much. Mohinder’s fingers skimmed along his hip while the other hand continued pushing the vibrator in and out, harder, slower. Sylar parted his legs further and arched into Mohinder, the whine creeping into his throat that he could no longer hold back.

“Piano. _Piano,_ ” Sylar uttered, an innocuous word, peppered with the irritation aimed at his weakness and fear. Mohinder pulled the lubricated vibrator out and his warm cock met the cool air. Sylar clenched his ass to focus on something other than the need to yank the restraints down or to mentally push him away. Mohinder turned the dial on the toy down until it turned off and placed it on the nightstand with an ominous thunk that made Sylar’s heart shrivel faster than his cock. Nimble fingers worked at the bindings and Sylar averted his eyes the blindfold came off. He rubbed his face to hide his embarrassment and the bed dipped beside him when Mohinder rolled to his side, keeping his distance, knowing not to insult him with concern. Sylar ran his hand down his chest with some hesitation, hand traveling to the erection he couldn’t ignore. Not when he had the ability to soothe his hurt, even if was at the expense of Mohinder’s generosity. Sylar turned to look at him and Mohinder held his gaze with the same familiar intensity that made him flush from the inside out. He pointedly looked at Sylar’s cock and back to his face, his expression softening. Relief flooded his system and Sylar closed his eyes, his head falling back on the pillow and tightened his grip, still slick from Mohinder’s mouth, and eased himself through his climax as Mohinder watched in silence.


End file.
